


That Guy's My Hero

by kurooos



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Shance Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurooos/pseuds/kurooos
Summary: Lance had admired Shiro for a long time and those feelings have become something more.It's more than just a little crush.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shance Week Day 1: Pining/Confession  
> Happy shance week holy shit yes yeS YES!!!!

From the moment Lance shook hands with Shiro his heart wasn't the same. It seemed to have heard a starting gun shot and sprinted out towards who knows what. Probably Shiro. Shiro who was so so far away. Even when sitting at the table in the dining hall, Shiro right next to him, the other was so far away.

He continued to tell himself that he could get over it. But then again, not a lot of people got to meet their idols, role models, their heroes. Weren't feelings supposed to evaporate in some dull enlightening moment? Something like, ‘oh this person isn't who I had pictured’. 

Lance had been waiting for it to happen. For the troublesome heart aches to suddenly stop one day when Shiro looked at him with a proud smile or a when Shiro gave him a pat on the shoulder.

It never happened. The feelings only grew. ‘This guy really is a hero’ he would think, watching Shiro fight, watching Shiro save the day, listen to Shiro keep calm and pump the team up when fighting as Voltron. His own words echoed in his head: That guy's my hero!

That guy is my crush. His brain would snidely point out.

Weeks dredged by. More fighting, more victories, more training. Their team had solidified, their friendships became unbreakable, confidence in the team also boosted. Except with Lance, something else boosted. His little crush had morphed into something more deeply rooted in his heart, something warmer and firm. He no longer ached with Shiro's touches, his kind words. 

Instead, Lance felt his chest become light and elated when he could make Shiro laugh, when Shiro came to him to talk about missing home and Earth and family. Lance felt like he belonged where he was supposed to, an important, sturdy block in Shiro's ever changing life. He was happy when Shiro was happy, he was troubled when Shiro was upset or frustrated. He did his best to help Shiro and well as comfort him. 

Because of this, they grew closer. Lance didn't take anything from it. He knew that living together for a long time made people grow more like family. And he knew Shiro didn't like him. Not in the way Lance liked him.

That was the most damaging thought. By now, Lance was more in control of himself and so he didn't stay up all night thinking about Shiro. Instead, he dreamed about him.

About Shiro tangling their fingers together, smiling, telling him thank you, I like you, you've helped me so much more than you know.

The dreams always woke Lance up, heat burning in his chest and behind his eyes.

The team continued to do their usual, train, fight, party, repeat. And Lance continued to bury his feelings away.

Meanwhile, Shiro was trying his damnedest to not scream or do something brash. He upped his training regimen. He tried to avoid Lance but ended up just seeing him more. More talking, more opening up. Lance always listened to him and reassured him

Shiro longed for the gentle blue eyes, the lingering touches, the body rocking laughter, the awful flirting. Even more, Shiro longed for Lance's attention. Of course, he got it. He had Lance's attention just about a majority of the time. But it wasn't enough. While he talked about his life, family, his day, his troubles, his worries, he wanted to hear about Lance too; he'd get it. Even if it ended up bad for him in the long run.

It just so happened, that both of them were ready to confess at the same time. Lance had found Shiro in the training room, no surprise there he thought.

"Lance, can we-"

"Shiro I-"

Both blinked at each other and Lance was the one who backpedaled and blushed. Gesturing for Shiro to go on. Shiro shook his head and told Lance to speak. Lance cleared his throat and swiped his palms on his pants.

"Okay uh, we need to talk. It isn't anything bad! I mean, it could be depending on how you take it but it isn't like I'm about to break news of someone dying or anything like that. It isn't  _ that _ kind of bad y’know. Uh."

Shiro stayed silent, let Lance verbally stumble over himself while he gathered his thoughts. Shiro was also mentally preparing himself for whatever bad news Lance could have. 

Lance was done beating around the bush, he decided. It was all or nothing. Even with his heart caught in his throat and his hands trembling with nerves he managed to mumble, “I like you”

Shiro blinked. Oh. Well that made things….easier. Shiro felt like everything washed away, relief was all he felt. 

“I like you too.” He responded, chuckling at the was Lance’s face went red and his eyes widened. 

“I-I mean...I like like you.” Lance winced at his poor choice of words and then said, “I like you in a not friend way.” 

“I like you too, Lance.” Shiro wanted to reach out and pull Lance into him. He felt too excited. Happy. It seemed Lance didn’t have that kind of control though. 

The blue paladin came rushing to Shiro, not having to do much than get on the balls of his feet so he could kiss Shiro. His arms looped around the taller’s neck to tug him into it, confident in that he wouldn’t be pushed away. The hands tightening on his hips reaffirmed this, that Shiro liked him back, that Shiro….

Shiro pulled back from the kiss, forehead nuzzled warmly on Lance’s. He chuckled when Lance whined and tried to rock up again for another kiss. “Easy there, tiger.”

“I’ve waited for months to kiss you, Shiro. Don’t tell me not to kiss you.” 

Shiro chuckled again, more so at Lance's pout like some child denied candy. “I’m not saying you can’t kiss me. I’m just saying we should probably talk some more.” 

“I don’t like talking.” Lance declared, fire in his eyes and skin warm under Shiro’s hands. 

“That’s a funny joke.” Shiro yelped a little when Lance hit him on the chest lightly. He laughed again, thumbs rubbing over Lance’s hips. Maybe he could put off talking a bit longer and indulge himself a little.  Only a little, he told himself, leaning down to press his lips against Lance’s. 

A little was an understatement. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in my sociology class so it's not beta'd. Take it anyway. Here.


End file.
